Why You?
by IrishPotterChick
Summary: One Shot! There was only one love in Severus’s life and now she is gone. As he sits by her grave, he ponders his relationship with her and the fact that he feels responsible for her death.


_**Why You?**_

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I own nothing. If I owned Harry Potter, do you really think I would need student loans?

_One Shot! There was only one love in Severus's life and now she is gone. As he sits by her grave, he ponders his relationship with her and the fact that he feels responsible for her death._

The cemetery was eerily quiet. All that stirred were the brown dead leaves on the ground. But all was not quiet for long. It was disturbed by a tiny pop and the crunching of the dead leaves beneath a pair of men's boots.

The dark man sighed as he reverently placed a bouquet of lilies, her favorite flower, at the base of her tiny grave before sitting down next to her grave.

"I know I have not visited as much as I had promised." Serverus laughed, "I guess you could chalk that up to two promises that I have broken." He looked at the grave as if expecting it to respond to him.

"If I had only known how much you were in danger, I would have never gotten involved with the dark lord." Serverus glared at his left arm, almost daring Voldemort to summon him at that very moment.

"When we were in school, you were my only true friend. You didn't care what others thought of me. I promised you that I would always look after you, because you were like my sister. Oh yes, I did want to become more than that." Serverus sobbed "But I FAILED you! I could spend the rest of my life blaming it on your husband, but I failed you. I could have protected you and your new family. I had this gut feeling that he was going to harm you because of WHO you were." Serverus silently cursed Voldemort, not caring that he had not cast his Legilimency spell to make himself vulnerable to certain people.

Severus sighed again, and wiped his eyes with his cloak. As if almost afraid to be seen sobbing on the ground be his students and colleagues. As he got up and brushed off his cloak preparing to head back to his lonely dungeons at Hogwarts. He paused and brushed off the leaves from her and her companion's grave. Right before he left, he cast a cleaning charm to banish the dirt and grime from the two graves that has accumulated throughout the years.

"Rest in peace my lil' Lils." As Severus lovely brushed his fingers against the cool granite.

_Lillian Evans-Potter_

_Beloved Wife and Mother_

_1960-1981_

Back in his rooms, Severus sighed and picked up his bottle of Firewhiskey. He took large gulps until he felt himself drifting into a blissful slumber for the first time in ages. His head lolled to one side.

The next morning Albus Dumbledore, concerned for his colleague, knocked softly on the entrance to Severus's private chambers. Upon gaining entrance, He was saddened at the sight that lay before his eyes.

The bottle of Firewhiskey lay sideways on the floor, the remaining contents spilled around the bottle. Albus walked over to the small end-table on Severus's left side. As he picked up the bottle, he read the label written in Severus's precise handwriting "Muggle Sleeping Pills. To be taken with water ONLY"

The usual twinkle in Albus's eye disappeared as he realized the sad truth that lay before him. Severus Snape, spy to both good and bad, had taken his life. Albus took Severus's wand and left the room.

Upon entering the staff room, filled with the staff upon hearing Albus's request for an emergency meeting. Albus sadly extended the terrible news that he had hoped he would never have to deliver.

"Severus is dead; classes are canceled for the day to observe a day of mourning." Albus said as he snapped Severus's wand into many pieces before throwing them into the fire. Then walked out of the staff room to deliver the same news to the students who were gathering for breakfast.

_This is a little plot that came into my head about an hour ago. I always had a feeling that Severus had a crush on Lilly. _

_I am currently writing chapter three of blast, look for that shortly._

_Until next time,_

_IrishPotterChick_


End file.
